kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Ixa
Kamen Rider Ixa (仮面ライダーイクサ, Kamen Raidā Ikusa?) is the secondary protagonist and fictional character that appears in Kamen Rider Kiva, a Japanese tokusatsu television drama in the Kamen Rider Series. Ixa is the second Rider in Kiva. "IXA" is an acronym for "Intercept X Attacker." Whereas Kiva is based on various monsters, Ixa's motif is that of a knight and the Christian cross. Ixa's name in Japanese comes from one of the readings of the kanji for "fighting," "war," and "battle" (戦, ikusa?). Users A total of eight users have utilized the Ixa system, either as official users or for their own purposes: '1986' *Otoya Kurenai (Main user; abandoned after entering pact with Kivat-Bat the 2nd to become Dark Kiva) *Yuri Aso (Used to defeat Rook; also tends to steal for her own use) *Jiro (First user) *Rook (Used once, unaware that using it was a trap) While the Ixa System is promised to Yuri Aso, Jiro is the first user of the System in 1986, using it to save Yuri from the Earwig Fangire. It is initially meant for Yuri to use as she sees it as a memento of her late mother, but after learning of its flaws and seeing Jiro's resolve, Yuri allows him to keep the Ixa System. When he learns of Jiro's plans, Otoya Kurenai takes the Ixa System to fight Jiro as its second user. After Basshaa's intervention between Jiro and Otoya, Jiro once again acquires the Ixa System, using it to fight the Lion Fangire Rook in revenge for the slaughter of the Wolfen Clan. However, Otoya briefly regains the System after the Rook defeats Jiro as Ixa, with he and Jiro arguing who is its rightful user soon after. After Yuri's attempt to use the Ixa Knuckle, and Jiro leaving after revealing his true identity to her, Otoya becomes the official user of the Ixa System. After briefly being used by Rook, Otoya regains the belt and then lends it to Yuri to use against the Rook in battle, succeeding in wounding the Lion Fangire instead of the intended goal to kill him. Although the system is returned to Otoya afterwards, Yuri steals it once more in her attempt to destroy Maya, the Fangire Queen, out of jealousy. During Yuri's third attempt to destroy Maya, the King of Fangire, Dark Kiva, interfered and forces Yuri to retreat. Otoya uses the system to battle Dark Kiva, but is defeated easily and held captive within Castle Doran. He is rescued by Yuri and uses the system to defeat the Silkmoth Fangire. Otoya would use the Ixa system one final time to battle the Bat Fangire in a beachside battle, but he is again overpowered and the armor is damaged severely with the belt ends up landing in the lake. Over time, the Ixa System is retrieved and perfected, with Keisuke Nago eventually becoming the system's main user in 2008. '2008' *Keisuke Nago (Main user) *Megumi Aso (Used to destroy Rook) *Kengo Eritate (Main user after Nago was injured; forced to relinquish after he was ruled unfit by Shima) *Ryo Itoya (Stole it from Nago and used it in an attempt to impress Megumi; tricked by Megumi and the system was returned to Nago soon after.) In 2008, the original official user for the Ixa System was Keisuke Nago. Megumi borrowed the System once to kill the Rook to finally finish what her mother started years ago. Due to Nago's incapacitation, Kengo Eritate was appointed the new primary user for Ixa, although his ability to use the system was quickly cast into doubt after his failure to destroy Kiva. After being defeated by Bishop, Nago relieves Kengo of the Ixa System, becoming its primary user once more. Modes Ixa does not have forms as the biologically/mystically powered Kiva does, but instead has two Modes as he uses a Rider System (ライダーシステム, Raidā Shisutemu?). Ixa's default mode is Save Mode (セーブモード, Sēbu Mōdo?) and can transform into Burst Mode (バーストモード, Bāsuto Mōdo?) where the faceplate that covers Ixa's eyes in Save Mode open up. Although the Ixa System prototype was present in 1986, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Ixa Belt, a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation and the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Ixa prototype exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Jiro despite being a Wolfen, and it harmed Otoya to the point of total memory loss. Ixa has been continuously updated since 1986 and with the tenth model used until it is upgraded to the eleventh model with a new mode. Both Ver.X and Ver.XI have a golden projection of the Ixa System instead of the original's bronze color. A total of six Fuestles are available to the user as well as a new weapon: Ixa Calibur. It does not exhaust the user's body like the prototype, though any other side effects are still unknown. 'Save Mode' Save Mode (セーブモード, Sēbu Mōdo?) is the mode used by Ixa mostly in the year 1986 in one of its early prototypes. 'Burst Mode' thumb|300px|right *Rider height: 220 cm *Rider weight: 160 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 7t **Kicking power: 3t **Maximum jump height: 30m Burst Mode (バーストモード, Bāsuto Mōdo?) is the first of Ixa's modes to appear. As the name suggests, Burst Mode creates a burst of heat that damages everything in range when transforming from Save Mode. It uses the Ixa Calibur to perform Ixa Judgement (イクサ・ジャッジメント, Ikusa Jajjimento?) and the Ixa Knuckle to perform Broken Fang (ブロウクン・ファング, Burōkun Fangu?). When performing the Ixa Judgment, a vision of the sun appears behind Ixa. 'Rising Ixa' thumb|300px|right *Rider height: 215 cm *Rider weight: 120 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 20t **Kicking power: 12t **Maximum jump height: 70m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3s Kamen Rider Rising Ixa (仮面ライダーライジングイクサ, Kamen Raidā Raijingu Ikusa?) is the upgrade to Ixa System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, Ixa's power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Ixariser and the Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, Ixa's outer armor is ejected and the head crest changes once again. In this form, Ixa can perform the Final Rising Blast (ファイナルライジングブラスト, Fainaru Raijingu Burasuto?). The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The Ixa system would receive one final upgrade which allows for the user to access Rising Ixa from the initial transformation.1 Equipment thumb|300px|right 'Ixa Belt' The Ixa Belt (イクサベルト, Ikusa Beruto?) is a necessary piece of equipment for the Ixa Rider System. In conjunction with the Ixa Knuckle, the Belt lets the user transform to Ixa. The belt's change announcement is "Fist On" (フィストオン, Fisuto On?). It also stores the Fuestles designed for the Ixa Rider System. Unlike Kiva, the ones who become Ixa are seen to manually put the belt on themselves. The way a user wears the belt varies; Jiro tends to wear it with the Fueslots attached while Otoya wore it on his first two occasions (against Jiro) without them. Every other time after that, Otoya had the Fueslots attached. 'Ixa Knuckle' Ixa also has an item called the Ixa Knuckle (イクサナックル, Ikusa Nakkuru?) that serves as his transformation device and becomes the Broken Fang (ブロウクン・ファング, Burōkun Fangu?) with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle (ナックルフエッスル, Nakkuru Fuessuru?), where the Ixa Knuckle charges up and releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into Ixa, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body (typically the other hand, although Kengo used it against his boot), it announces "Ready" (レディー, Redī?). Unlike most devices with electronic voices in the franchise, the Ixa Knuckle says its phrases one character/syllable at a time. In the 2008 storyline, it undergoes an upgrade from Ver.X to Ver.XI. Capacities Ver.I *Hard-Disk Space: 50GB *Virtual Memory: 10MB *Operating System: IXA-OS-PLT-01 *Mother Board: IXA-00086 *CPU: 80MHz/HI-BRAIN-X Ver.X *Hard-Disk Space: 20TB *Virtual Memory: 80GB *Operating System: IXA-OS-10.2 *Mother Board- IXA-080127 *CPU: 7GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL Ver.XI *Hard-Disk Space: 35TB *Virtual Memory: 120GB *Operating System: IXA-OS-11.0-RISING *Mother Board: IXA-080193R *CPU: 9GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL 'Fuestles' Ixa has six Fuestles like Kiva, stored in silver Fueslots. They include: *'Knuckle Fuestle' (ナックルフエッスル, Nakkuru Fuessuru?): This powers up the Ixa Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Ixa Belt announces "Ixa Knuckle - Rise Up" (イクサナックル・ライズアップ, Ikusa Nakkuru Raizu Appu?) prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1986. *'Calibur Fuestle' (カリバーフエッスル, Karibā Fuessuru?): This powers up the Ixa Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Ixa Belt announces "Ixa Calibur - Rise Up" (イクサカリバー・ライズアップ, Ikusa Karibā Raizu Appu?) prior to the execution of the Ixa Judgement finisher, primarily used in 2008. *'Powerd Fuestle' (パワードフエッスル, Pawādo Fuessuru?): This Fuestle summons Powerd Ixer. *'Garulu Fake Fuestle' (ガルルフェイクフエッスル, Garuru Feiku Fuessuru?): A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Garulu Fuestle, with the Ixa Belt announcing "Garulu Fake" (ガルルフェイク, Garuru Feiku?) as Ixa hijacks the Garulu Saber when it's summoned. *'Basshaa Fake Fuestle' (バッシャーフェイクフエッスル, Basshā Feiku Fuessuru?): A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. *'Dogga Fake Fuestle' (ドッガフェイクフエッスル, Dogga Feiku Fuessuru?): A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. This Fuestle was not used during the series' run. *'Riser Fuestle' (ライザーフエッスル, Raizā Fuessuru?): A Fuestle found in the grip of the Ixariser that allows Rising Ixa to perform the Final Rising Blast (ファイナルライジングブラスト, Fainaru Raijingu Burasuto?) finisher. 'Ixa Calibur' Ixa's weapon is known as the Ixa Calibur (イクサカリバー, Ikusakaribā?) which has a Gun Mode (ガンモード, Gan Mōdo?) and a sword-like Calibur Mode (カリバーモード, Karibā Mōdo?). While in Calibur Mode and after using the Calibur Fuestle (カリバーフエッスル, Karibā Fuessuru?), the Ixa Calibur can perform its finisher known as the Ixa Judgement (イクサ・ジャッジメント, Ikusa Jajjimento?), where Calibur Mode is charged, showing the sun (instead of the moon in Kiva's case), blinding the target before Ixa hits with a powerful slash. When Megumi uses the Ixa System, she defeats the Rook with an alternate variation of the Ixa Judgement finisher. While Ixa is in Rising Ixa mode, the Ixa Calibur can perform Ixa Judgement without the use of the Calibur Fuestle, performed in a forward-flipping slash. The name of the sword is based on King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. 'Garulu Saber' The Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber (魔獣剣ガルルセイバー, Majūken Garuru Seibā?) is a weapon that Garulu assumes for Kiva to change into Garulu Form. However, due to the Garulu Fake Fuestle tracing Garulu's frequency, the Garulu Saber can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. Ixa is capable of doing this with the Bashaa Magnum and Dogga Hammer as well, though it was not shown in the series' run. 'Ixariser' The Ixariser (イクサライザー, Ikusaraizā?) is a cellphone-like gun weapon that detaches from Ixa's mouth piece, allowing him to transform into Rising Ixa along with the new Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. By inputting several numeric codes known as Ixariser Blast Commands (イクサライザー・ブラストコマンド, Ikusaraizā Burasuto Komando?), Rising Ixa accesses multiple modes of the Ixariser. In its gun mode, accessed by inserting a fuestle into the fuestle slot on the back and rotating the slot around the side to become the handle, the Ixariser has massive recoil, evidenced by Nago forced to revert to human form after just one blast. Nago would offset the recoil if he vaulted off of a nearby wall, but by the time he went into battle against Rook, the recoil is no longer an issue. The Ixariser is no longer necessary to transform into Rising Ixa as the feature is now available within the Ixa Knuckle, but it is still effective as a sidearm. *'1-9-3' followed by Enter initiates Rising Ixa Rise Up (ライジングイクサ・ライズアップ, Raijingu Ikusa Raizu Appu?) for the transformation into Rising Ixa. In goroawase, "193" can be read as "Ixa" (イクサ, Ikusa?). *'5-6-7-8' followed by a pull of the Ixariser's trigger initiates Scouter Mode (スカウターモード, Sukautā Mōdo?) *'0' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Corona Flame Mode (コロナフレイムモード, Korona Fureimu Mōdo?), which can overheat. *'2' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Rise Blizzard Mode (ライズブリザードモード, Raizu Burizādo Mōdo?). *'4' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Laser Net Mode (レーザーネットモード, Rēzā Netto Mōdo?). 'Ixalion' *Length: 2030 mm *Width: 720 mm *Height: 1120 mm *Curb weight: 172 kg *Top speed: 753 km/h (0 to 400m/s in 2.1s) *Maximum output: 477.75kw/21000rpm The Ixalion (イクサリオン, Ikusarion?) is Ixa's motorcycle, a MotoGP style bike, dubbed as the "Stallion" to his White Knight motif. The Ixalion is a modified Honda CBR1000RR.2 'Powerd Ixer' *Height: 7.5m *Length: 12.7m *Weight: 152t *Top speed: 320 km/h *Maximum output: 41895kw/58000rpm The Powerd Ixer (パワードイクサー, Pawādo Ikusā?) is Ixa's mechanical dragon developed by the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization as a means to combat a Sabbat, and Kiva's Castle Doran. Piloted by Ixa, the Ixer's mouth functions as a robotic arm to either fling Sabbats and Castle Doran around or like a catapult to launch orbs at an enemy. Although only half as large as Castle Doran, it has proven to be both a formidable ally and nuisance to it. The arm can also propel Ixa towards a Sabbat, enabling him to perform a high speed Rider Kick. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kiva